Rioichi Cooper and the Gin Kitsune
by Shinkou-san
Summary: Rioichi Cooper, Creator of the spire technique. Master Ninja and Master Sushi Chef. He soon meets a silver vixen named Naomi Kistune, that possibly could be the love of his life, one thing is he's the daughter of an old friend of his. Can he keep his secrets and win her heart? Will he be able to protect her as well? Rated T to be safe with later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Author Note: Konnichiwa *bows* Welcome to a special love story of Rioichi Cooper, Creator of the Spire Technique and Master Sushi Chef, where he meets possibly the love of his life.

(Also pardon any weird things going on like at the beginning, this is my first trying to be Japanese poetic or whatever that Rioichi seems to have a tendency to done.)

* * *

_Chapter 1: First Sight

Rioichi PoV:

'Its been said that knowing when ones in love is when your heart blossoms like the sacred cherry blossom at the start of Spring. But being young and ignorant can cause love to be blind and unsure whether its real or not. Before I was such trouble, but what I became today wouldnt been possible if not for a special someone known as Gin Kitsune, the Silver Fox.'

It was a cold winter morning, Rioichi shivered lightly as her perched to the top of his sushi place gazing around at the village below. Looking to the clouded sky as it soon began to snow.

"I guess there wont be any fishing today..." Rioichi sighed. "No fish no business. Might as well see what everyone else be doing in town if its snowing."

As he jumped down to the main roof of his sushi shop he stopped realizing some kids running around playing as the snow began to get heavy. In the bunch of kids he realized a silver fox the kids seemed to been adoring.

"All right, you all be careful and stay close." She said in a caring voice."Watch your step, the snow will cause a few slippery spots. I dont want you want you slip and get hurt."

"Too late for that." one the kids snickered.

The silver fox walked over to a small shiba girl and picked her up. "You all right there, Miya?"

The girl nodded and looked up to Rioichi. He freaked lightly and hid as the silver fox glanced up as well.

"Lets all head back and start today's lesson." She said and the kids groaned.

"Yes, sensei." they continued to groaned and followed her.

Rioichi peeked and watch her leave son flinching to the call out of his name.

"Rioichi... I know you're here. so you better show yourself. I dont want any trouble this time." Said an old gray fox, who just so happened to be the silver fox's father.

Rioichi slowly came down and smiled to him innocently, soon he just bowed to be more respectful. "You wish to see me, sir?"

"I've been noticing a few things going on and they lead straight to you. You have a great reputation with your sushi, but not into general personal space. There's been complaints at Madam Geisha's that someone been sneaking in there. I better its not your tail." He said.

"Tama-sama, I promise you I wouldnt do such a thing." Rioichi said and turned away with a cocky smile.

"Rioichi... I do not wish to treat you as a criminal. For a low-life stunt like that you really should learn better." Tama added and his eyes rolled away scratching his cheek with a small blush. "Besides a free show once in awhile doesnt seem too bad."

They both snickered at each other soon both jumping to a clear of a throat and eyes glaring at them.

"I thought I heard you father... But I'm sure mother would like to hear what you said again" said the silver fox and she walked over. "Hm? A friend of yours?"

"In a way he's a friend. He runs the sushi shop here, the young and fabulous Cooper Rioichi." Tama introduced. "Rioichi-san, this is my daughter, Naomi."

Rioichi and Naomi bowed to each other.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Rioichi-san." Naomi said looking up at him.

A blush suddenly striked across his face he stepped back trying to hide it.

"I better get going back to class. Some the students can be real troublemakers, they been talking about some ninja thief wondering around town and been climbing nearly everywhere." Naomi said and walked off.

Rioichi sweatdrop knowing that it was probably him she was talking about. Guessing that means he better keep out of sight a little more.

Tama nudged Rioichi playfully, snickering. "I see that blush across your face. You're starting to have feeling for her, huh? Like to see you try to impress me, Rioichi-san. If you want her heart. There's been many other's who are liking her as well and NONE have been good enough. Also... she's kinda hard to please.. So good luck, my boy."

Tama patted Rioichi back a little hard in confidence for him to try. Rioichi merely gulped unsure on how and what kind of a mess he just got into. It was going to be a LONG winter... But the thought ran in his mind of how beautiful Naomi was, he never could shake the thought off her even as he slept. Could it be that he found love? Or was it a living dream? How was he to impress her as well her father? Can he even manage this love and the thief he is? And when will he have to tell her his secrets.


	2. Chapter 2: Special Vow

Author Note: How did you all enjoy the first chapter? Rioichi really had it rough to start. But now to get to the real things for the story. Enjoy chapter 2~

* * *

Chapter 2: Special Vow

Rioichi PoV:

'After First meeting the lovely Gin Kitsune, Naomi Kistune. Every morning I'd watch from my shop's rooftops. As she gathered the kids before school. One day, it wasnt like usual, Naomi happened to work at the Madam Geisha's on rare occasions. She wasnt really there to perform but to serve costumers as a sort of waitress. As sneaky I am I go there for free shows, as well to watch over her. That's when these strangers, dogs, suddenly came in, rowdy bunch making a move on every woman there possible especially Naomi.'

"My, my. You seem a fine woman." One the dogs said getting awfully close to her. "How about a little dance?"

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not on the performers." she said.

"Aw come on, you cant let that beauty go to waste. Show it off." He pleaded again wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

Her ears backed in disgusted she looked over seeing Madam Geisha pleading her silently to just work like the others. Business was business, entertain the guests money is yours. But she shook her head and backed away.

"I am not a performer. I am sorry." Naomi said, bowing in respect and ran off.

Madam Geisha growled furious and yelled demanding the to her actual geisha hurriedly perform to entertain the recent guests before they got furious and left.

Rioichi watched Naomi walk to a different room and followed after her. When she stopped she fell to her knees crying. Rioichi walked over and placed a hand to her shoulder.

"What you did was rather brave of you to stand up like that to those guys" Rioichi said. "They had dangerous weapons on hand, they could of captured you and probably killed you."

Naomi looked up to him still crying. "R-Rioichi-kun... I-I knew I could get more money for my father... But I just-... couldnt do such a thing."

"More money for your father? Is something wrong with Master Tama?" Rioichi asked.

Naomi sat back head still down, sighing. "His health... is decreasing. I'm working to help. Hopefully get better. I worry so much about him, there's more these goons coming into town and he's been confronting them nealry getting hurt. I'm scared he might really get into trouble sometime soon and really get hurt, maybe killed... I dont want that."

Rioichi turned Naomi to him. "Dont worry, Naomi-hime. I promise on my life. to protect you both. You're like my family."

Naomi's eyes widen as she stared in his eyes and hugged him. "Arigato, Rioichi-san..."

Rioichi wrapped his arms around her hugging her back, knowing how hard it was to keep a vow. Going back to other days when first meeting Master Tama while much younger.

Years ago during similar winter. A much younger reddish raccooon lept from house to house having just a field day with his surrounding. Taking a sudden lept to another house a little farther but much shorter then the one he lept off, trying to stick the landing slipping off the roof into a snow pile on the streets.

He groaned as he sat up as a hand reached out to him.

"You're really athletic for a young kid." said a younger Tama.

Rioichi hesitated, he knew in a way to not often trust just anyone unless you can sense you trust them, but took his hand being pulled up. "Arigato..."

You really should be more careful. The winters make things rather slippery. Do you really plan on being a ninja or something?" Tama wondered.

Rioichi turned away kinda snooty and resisting to answering.

Tama laughed. "If you have that attitude no wonder you slipped. You're not going to get anywhere that way. Come with me. I'd like to show you something."

Rioichi tilted his head curious and followed.

"So what's your name, son?" Tama asked only to not receive a reply. "Not answering huh? Well Mine's Kistune Tamaki. You can call me Tama for short. You can tell me your name later when you're ready."

Tama stopped to a small area of a garden, the ground wasnt covered in snow, a small sakura tree grew in the middle with blossoms in bloom. Rioichi's eyes widen.

"This is my special training area. I come here practicing using a sword every morning. There's enough area here you can practice during the winter from tree to tree." Tama said.

"W-wow." Rioichi said and looked around more and stopped to the small sakura tree. "How is this growing and in full bloom already?"

"There's a sorta legend that this town has a hidden spring beneath it, it keeps the ground warm for no snow and fully flourished. This sakura is always in bloom. You're the only person I showed this too. Now if you can manage those slippery rooftops. I'd like to offer you heir of this place. I've never had a son but you have more use to this place then my daughter. Can I trust you with that?" Tama asked.

Rioichi was surprised on the offer in trusting such a stranger like him, does he really trust what he really was a child from a long line of thieves. But gazing into Tama's eyes he saw there was was trust and smiled and nodded.

"My name is Cooper Rioichi." Rioichi finally said.

Tama smiled and bowed. " It's a pleasure to meet you Rioichi-san. If you ever wish to learn anything from me, I dont mind teaching you a few things."

Rioichi kept smiling enjoying this newly formed bond of friendship.

"But you must promise me to only use what I teach you to protect those you care about. Dont entirely rely on it for yourself but rely on the techniques for others too. You promise?" Tama asked.

Rioichi nodded and bowed to him. " I vow to keep my promise to you Master... Your teachings shall only be used to protect others."


	3. Chapter 3: One With Snow

Author Note: Welcome back to Rioichi Cooper and the Gin Kitsune. We learn in Rioichi's 'younger days' as he suddenly came face to face with Tamaki Kitsune a master swordsman and a protector of the town. Seeing a bright future in Rioichi regardless just meeting, Tamaki gives Rioichi a treasured possession of a special area he uses to train in as well skills to be a protector someday. Just how well did all that training go?

* * *

Chapter 3: One with the snow

Rioichi PoV:

'To the moment Master Tama had presented me the wonderful treasure I began to realize many things especially the meaning of treasure. It was something to cherish, and receiving that garden and to be the best treasure to have and that couldn't be locked up. After making such an absurd promise from age I grown curious on what training he meant. Instead of my usual morning rituals just goofing of and sneaking into Madam Geisha's, I've decided to try watching Master Tama, though before he said he wasnt going to teach me anything so soon... Till I really turned my tail around to mean business if I was really going be what I hoped to be. To be what my family line was capable of as thieves wasnt an easy task, especially not with so much snow that likes to fall.'

Still in the flashback:

Rioichi tried his hardest to follow Tamaki to the garden, leaping to rooftop to rooftop nearly losing his balance as snow would slip and slide off. Rioichi flinched as the snow fell off as it made noise, ears perked as Tama's ears turned back causing him to turn. Rioichi would panic slipping and falling into a pile of snow completely covered. Popping his head out he realize Tama staring down at him shaking his head.

"Still trying, huh Rioichi?" Tama said continuing to shake his head, and helped him up.

Rioichi smiled innocently, ears backed and got back on to his feet looking down. "Why it so hard to walk on snow...?"

Tama watched him as he began to pout, and went and grabbed some snow. "You have no patience as well the right balance. You should work with it. Snow is merely water only crystals and cold, as well quieter like a ninja. You wish to be a ninja you should be like the snow, graceful and quiet. This be lesson number one."

Rioichi ears perked hearing that word, lesson, soon smiling. The lessons had begun but Tama tapped the wall of the building and more snow feel on top of Rioichi.

Tama chuckled. "I got my work cut out with you, Rioichi. I'm not going to teach you any combat or anything until you mastered the basics. You have till when the rest of the cherry blossoms bloom to master lesson one."

Rioichi stood up groaning and dusted off the snow on him. "But you said to be like snow. ow that even possible?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. You're a smart young man. "Tama said and walked off.

Rioichi thought a moment and about to call out but to see Tama was already gone. "Hmph...Be like the snow..."

Rioichi shivered a bit as a cold breeze went over him, looking up he realized a high spot to a point. Rioichi stared at it long and hard, soon with a smile on his face. He bolted right for the spot, sliding on some slick spots along the way but wasn't losing his full balance on the rooftops to get where he wanted to go. As he got up there he rested his feets to the point and looked amazed.

"W-wow, I can see everything here." Rioichi said and careful stood up more and get a little more but still had his feet to point, before he knew it a gust came by suddenly pushing him as he tried to take a deep breath of the cold air.

Rioichi stumbled a bit trying to balance and looked around quickly for a recovery but soon he completely fell, taking his cooper strapped to his back and caught the hook to nearby growing bamboo and slid down, and fell back as his feet reached the ground.

Rioichi sighed relieved and confused what just happened. Looking around to the sky, but stood up unhooking his cane from the bamboo and looked to the cane gripping it soon walking off towards the garden peeking in seeing Tama, Tama sat there in the opening area eyes closed. Rioichi intently watched to see what he was going to do, before he knew it a single leaf suddenly began to fall from the trees surrounding and Tama made his move, drawing his sword in fast swift movement, Tama used the side of the blade to hold the leaf and not damage it. It just sat there to the blade."

"A leaf falling, hmm... Must mean there's something going on if this is a change." Tama said to himself, readjusting his feet position to move towards the small sakura tree and placed the leaf gently down by it. "

Rioichi stared amazed on what Tama just did, a sharp blade like a sword and moving so fast and not putting a single little damage to something as fragile as a leaf.

"Nothing to do with snow..." Rioichi pouted. "How can I do this?"

Rioichi sat back on the ground, he began to feel the breeze even though it was so little a breeze. Soon he began to feel these tiny cold crystals landing on him. Oddly enough another stray leaf had fallen and came flying with some breeze towards Rioichi, as it approached his viewpoint, his eyes snapped open, grabbing his cane with a swift move caused the leaf to fly up a little to give it more airtime soon catching it to the tip of his Cooper Cane and standing on tiptoe to one foot in a perfect balance, his ears raised and realized what he did.

"I-I caught it." Rioichi said.

"Heheh. You sure did." Tama said causing Rioichi to jump. "You learn really fast. You managed it perfectly but I'll test you more on this in Spring. Being like snow will be similar to that of being like a leaf or a sakura petal. Cause they all share something in common."

"They're delicate?" Rioichi wondered.

"Exactly." Tama said and petted his head. " Remember there's a lot of things delicate. For example, Someday you'd might even find a girl you like, and a girl's heart is very delicate. its one thing to keep loved and protected so it never breaks. Neither one's spirit no matter what happens."

'After I heard that from Master Tama, I really did think about those delicate things, especially now with Gin Kitsune. I also kept training all day long with a simple leaf and more about snow and how it was on the roofs. how slick some spots were and how others weren't. And lets just say a frozen lake isn't one of the brightest ideas I ever had. Chase there's such thing as thin ice...'

As time past Rioichi, the snow and ice had began to melt, the sakura trees began to bloom a little early. Rioichi watched from his house at the nearby trees.

"So beautiful..."

"Hey Rioichi!" Tama called out causing his ears to perk and look down with a big smile on his face, quickly Rioichi moved and went down by him.

"I think its a perfect time for blossom gathering today, don't you think?" Tama smirked to Rioichi. "That shall be your test today."

Rioichi first was confused but smiled knowing what he meant and grabbed his Cooper Cane. "Which tree?"

"We'll start easy with one and then go up to five to get as much blossoms as possible." Tama said.

"Ha! I can handle more then that." Rioichi gloated.

Tama snickered. "Oh really, how about every sakura then?"

Rioichi froze and ears backed, gulping. "I'll be quiet..."

Tama roughed him up. "Lets go blossom collecting, Rioichi. show me you're one with them."

Rioichi nodded and ran off and did exactly that, swinging the cane around causing a gently breeze to grab the blossoms and petals and guided them to a basket. Along side Tama watched and soon joined in, both being in unison with the real breeze and collected bunch of blossoms. AS the day started to end, Rioichi yawned exhausted.

"Tama-dono, what are the blossoms for anyways?" Rioichi asked.

Tama picked up the baskets and smiled. "For my daughter, she makes things out of them for many people especially though who parted with us. As a way to show them they're still loved."

Rioichi rested his cheek to the fist and looked at him thinking it was a little weird but shrugged it off. "So does this mean we can get to real training?"

Tama laughed. " Of course. We'll get to the real training tomorrow."

Rioichi cheered excited getting a little ahead of himself, on the way home, ice was still forming from the cold making a thin sheet across the river, Rioichi being not too bright trying to cross top of the river of the ice, soon it began to crack underneath him giving ok and dropping him into the cold water below. He was grabbed and pulled out, Rioichi shivering freezing cold and ears backed, tail curled under.

Tama looked to him and sighed facepalming and helped him home after wrapping him up to is own spare wear to keep warm.

"There you go Rioichi. This should help a little to start getting you warmer."Tama said placing his top layer on to Rioichi's back.

Rioichi eyes widen and shook his head. "N-n-no I couldnt, Tama-dono... A-Achoo!"

"After your stunt?" Tama chuckled and got in on his back and carried him home. "You seriously got a lot to learn for what you want to be."

Rioichi grew quickly embarrassed, ears backed. "I do want to be a ninja... But can you not tell anyone about that, please? Or about this..."

Tama looked backed to him and smiled. "You have my word, Rioichi. Noone will know."

Rioichi smiled, really glad he had quite a friend to trust

Before he knew it he was back home and Karin Coopergiwa glared at him, Rioichi's ears backed a little scared.

"You little sneak." she growled and smacked him upside the head. "you were sneaking to the Geisha house again, weren't you?!'

Rioichi rubbed the back of his head and Tama got between them.

"Its nothing like that, Karin-chan." Tama said trying to calm her down. "Rioichi is a good kid. he was just helping me out with a some errands and took a slip into the river.'

Karin's ears perked and looked to Rioichi. "Slipped into the river? Rioichi..."

Rioichi flinched but was grabbed by her suddenly by surprise.

"Come on lets get you warmed up." Karin said and bowed to Tama. "Arigato, Kitsune-dono, for saving him."

Tama smiled. "Its of no problem. Odaiji ni, Rioichi. (take care)"

Rioichi watched as he left, ears going back. "Arigato, Master Tama."

Karin looked to him, smiled and petted his head. "You're such a sweet heart, you troublemaker."

Rioichi blushed embarrassed and glared and tried smacking her hand away. "K-karin! Stop trying to embarrass me!"

Karin giggled and roughed him up. "Its so fun though, Rio-kun~"

Rioichi struggled trying to get out of her grasp and yelled. "Would you just go cook already or something?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Special Bond

Author note: Welcome back once again to the story. I do hope everyone is enjoying it, We're still continuing obviously cause this story is fun. Still feel free to check out my other Sly Cooper stories as well. Feel free to follow, favorite, and comment. They're much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4: Special Training and Bond

After a few days warming up and getting better from the river incident, Rioichi was up and ready to go. Nearly bolting out but was grabbed by Karin.

"And just where do you think you're going in such a rush there, Rioichi." She said tilting her waiting for his response.

Rioichi struggled to break free. "J-just to see, Master Tama. U-urgh! Can you let me go already?!"

"Yeah eventually... I know what you're going to do, I'm not stupid." Karin glared. "Starting training under Kitsune-dono. Hmph, and you wont even listen to me for whats important our family techniques and lineage. How are you to be Cooper thief if you wont...Grrr. LISTEN!"

She yelled into his ears at the moment she realized he was trying to ignore her. "You are making the Coopers look like such a fool of a family name, you little twerp. You know what fine... You want to learn other things and not from the family then go on ahead. I have things to do then trying to teach you anything, you're such a waste of time. Cooper disgrace..."

Rioichi looked to her as she let go and started to walk off. "O-oh yeah! What good you do?! All you do is boss me around anyways, just Karin I'll prove you wrong someday."

He growled and stormed out, Karin watched as the door closed, ears laying back and sighing.

"What have I done...?" She said feeling terribly bad for what she said.

Rioichi kept his rage pace towards the garden soon plopping down by the sakura tree that centered. "I seriously hate her... I can be just as skilled as anyone else in the family."

Tama looked over watching him and walked over. "Had a fight with Karin huh? You shouldnt get so mad. Anger and rage is a weakness."

Rioichi huffed. "She called me a family disgrace..."

"You just need to try harder. Show her you can handle things." Tama said.

"No way... I'm not going back there." Rioichi shook his head totally furious.

Tama sweatdrop sighed, and unhooked one of the two sword he had strapped to his side and handed it to Rioichi. "Here you go you'll be needing this."

Rioichi looked up and stared lost in thought and took it seemingly calmed down. "A sword? Do I really need it?"

"Yes and no, for more training purposes right now, I would say use your cane but I think sword be much better, might be able to use everything with your cane though someday maybe use both." Tama said and walked off.

Rioichi blinked a few times staring to the sword, heard Tama call his name instantly making him jump up and follow him while strapping the sword to his side.

Over the hours of the day, Tama instructed Rioichi, readjusting any off positions on how to use the sword. Tamaki made few the things complicated by adding in a few Rioichi's own specialties of balancing and trying to use the sword. Even involving a few handmade targets to try attacking, intently Tama continue to watch Rioichi till realizing he was growing quite tired.

"I think we're done for today, Rioichi, you can stop now." Tama said stopping him by resting a hand to his shoulder. "You've done quite well and learned a lot in just a day time. But still can use some practice. How about we go home?"

Rioichi lowered sword, eyes widening to the word home and turned away ears back. "Yeah..."

Tama walked with Rioichi back, after Tama had went separate ways from Riochi, he stared to home seeing light on inside.

"I still dont want to head back..." Rioichi said, hesitated, but turned and walked off.

The very next day, Tama entered the garden area stopped looking around so spotting Rioichi under the sakura tree fast asleep. "Rioichi? I guess all that still never got his mind off it."

Tama walked over to him and stared. "Rioichi, time to train."

Rioichi bolted up. "I'm up!"

Tama jumped a little and soon busted out laughing. "I have never seen such a determined student in my life. You really amaze me, Rioichi. I think we can go into special training today."

"Special training?" Rioichi's ears perked and seemed a little confused.

"Yes, something to help that ninja dream of yours, a lesson from an actual ninja." Tama said.

Rioichi stood up eyes widen. "Y-you know a ninja?!"

Tama nodded and pointed to self. "Right here. Sorta... I still have a few old tricks. I can walk on the rooftops and walk on ropes and wires just like you can. Of course age trying to catch up and I'm not that old, but I can go for a run."

Tama smirked and stretched. Rioichi blinked couldnt believe he heard Tama say that. It was a little skeptical but he saw that smirked meant a challenge and Rioichi was up for it. "You're on, Master Tama."

"Feel free to use that cane if you, I feel you're going to need it." Tama said and bolted off.

Rioichi jumped and raced after. "Hey! No fair you got head start!"

"Now you just have to keep up." Tama taunted and sped up and starting climbing to the rooftops. "Race you around the Madam Geisha's if you can keep up, Rioichi!"

Rioichi watched him while still following, he thought quick and went a different direction towards where they were heading.

Not long Tama stopped to catch breath and looked back. "Hmm? shouldnt he still be following?"

Rioichi suddenly jumped over Tama sliding and dashed off. "Heheh. Already ahead~"

Tama shook his head and smiled and went after. "You got this village really planned out huh?"

"Yeah and not telling my shortcuts." Rioichi taunted. "But you're still behind, Master Tama."

"Not.. for long." Tama said and sped up again to keep up, Rioichi jumped aside and climb up and managed to speed up to keep with Tama.

The two continued their race, both climbing to the roof of Madam Geisha's and stared to each other both catching their breath soon busting out laughing and plopped down.

"Geez, who thought you can run that fast." Tama said and looked over.

Rioichi continued to catch his breath and looked back smiling. Suddenly getting grabbed by Tama and roughed up.

"You're like the greatest son one could have." Tama said and continued to rough up Rioichi.

"Heheh~" RIoichi laughed. "You're the greatest father one could have too."

Tama stopped and looked to him. "That's right its only you and your cousin. No parents. Heheh."

" Youre a great friend too." Rioichi said.

Tama went back to rough him up. "Ditto to you, Rioichi. I wish this friendship never ends."

Rioichi smiled. "Same."


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

Author Note: I adore how Rioichi and Tama are getting along a lot like a father-son relationship. Its cute.

* * *

Chapter 5: First Date

Rioichi Pov:

'With such a connection I had with Tama, I'm surprised that he never introduced me to Naomi sooner...Then again nevermind. That might have been a bad idea. I mostly focused on training to becoming stronger to be a ninja someday. Growing older and wiser, I used what he taught me in battles even fought alongside a great friend that gave his life for a secondary dream I had to be a master sushi chef.'

Back to their present day(end flashbacks), winter was finally starting to let up and Rioichi was about to start prepping for a huge rush but stopped as the doors opened.

"Rioichi, hope we're not intruding by letting our-self in before you open." Tama said walking over.

Rioichi shook his head. "No, its fine. I was only just... starting."

Rioichi stared to Naomi as she looked around.

Naomi soon looked straight to him. "You have such a beautiful decor style, Rioichi. The sushi must be amazing."

"Very. You like to try some?" Rioichi asked and twirled one of his cutting knives, smiling to her.

A light blush crossed her face and nodded. "Sure. Can I watch?"

"Of course, its better with audience anyways. Would you want some too, Master Tama?" Rioichi asked.

"I'd love to-" Tama said but was stopped as the doors slammed opened, standing there was a young shiba catching his breath.

"Sir..." He said walking over and bowed. "I pardon my intrusion, but there's trouble going on to the other side of the village."

Tama sighed. "Dont tell me its those dogs again..."

As he was about to leave Naomi grabbed his hand. "Father... Please... Dont do this. Just go find someone else, this is too dangerous for you to keep doing this..."

Tama looked at her seeing the worry in her eyes, pulling away. "I'm sorry Naomi. Its my job and I love doing this to protect everyone especially you. Rioichi, keep eye on Naomi, just in case if anything does happen, those dogs can be a handful... Hachike, go round up a few backup we might need them."

The shiba bowed and ran off. "Yes, sir."

Naomi ears backed as she watched him leave and shook her head. "Why does this always have to happen..."

"Well, like he said its a job to keep this village safe." Rioichi said and slowly went to work on some sushi.

"I would do the same thing... If he'd just gave me a chance..." she said and she sat down watching him. "I'd track them down and take them out in an instant..."

"And damage that beauty?" Rioichi smiled.

Naomi looked up to him and giggled. "Smooth talk huh? A girl who wants to fight like a solider cant be any different then a boy who wants to be a solider when they get older. Its the same dream. Us girls are far more faster and agile then you guys anyways."

Rioichi gave her some sushi to a platter and stopped. "Faster and agile huh? You really think that? I can outrun my cousin any day."

Naomi stood and get her face in his with a smirk. "You want to race!?"

Rioichi ears back, blushing, and gulped, and thought to himself. 'Why do I keep getting mixed up in the worse things possible...?'

Naomi started laughing and sat back. "You're face got so red. That's so cute, Rioichi-kun."

Rioichi shook his head and kept working. "...You're even cuter..."

Naomi stopped and looked to the sushi he made. "W-whoa, you made this much that fast."

Rioichi looked down and chuckled. "Whoops habit. Don't worry I'll help you eat them."

"All looks so lovely. Some even really cute~" Naomi admired and tried one, stopping. "Wow, its amazing."

Rioichi watched her as she tried some more. "I guess you do really like it. Just take it easy dont want to get sick for eating so fast."

Naomi stopped having a sudden little hiccup, blushing embarrassed. Rioichi busted out laughing and tried hard to stop.

"S-shut up... hic..." Naomi growled at him.

Rioichi kept on laughing still trying to stop. "I-I'm sorry. I'll go get you a drink."

After being given a drink, Naomi took a deep breath and finally calmed down.

Rioichi kept having little laughter, Naomi glared at him, ears twitching like she was about to snap, probably about to slap him.

"Those hiccups were just adorable." Rioichi said. "Glad you're better now."

"Yeah... Thanks." Naomi said and smiled.

Soon enough their ears turned to the door, Tama sighed and walked in. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again soon... How was time together you two? Had a great date?"

Naomi and Rioichi blushed deeply.

"F-father... This wasnt a date... Dont say such ridiculous things..." Naomi said and hit him to the shoulder.

Tama smiled and rubbed shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just messing with you kids."

Tama winked to Rioichi, Rioichi snickered lightly.

'I wasnt sure if all that was on purpose or coincident. It sure was an quite day though, but I did notice a small bit of pain to Master Tama's eyes... Something did obviously happen. If its those dogs that harassed Naomi that one day, I might have another promise to keep to Master Tama... And that's for Naomi's safety.'


	6. Chapter 6: Kunoichi

Author Note: I'm keeping tracking of 4+ stories related to Sly Cooper(which I'm having writer's block for). I also have to maintain my deviantart with an ask blog for a totally different fandom. So its a little stressful.

(Overall as heads up I have this story finished actually)

* * *

Chapter 6: Kunoichi

Rioichi PoV:

'After that day with Naomi, I've found out exactly what's been going on in the town. Those dogs form before were on the hunt for Naomi. Master Tama must have tried to fight them off... But as the days past, they were growing more and more aggravated and started to cause real trouble in town to any other woman of the town... Even worse when they got their boss involved.'

A loud howl echoed throughout the town, almost like a light earthquake. Rioichi turned to the direction of the howl, and began to hear the sound of many laughing across the whole town.

"This cant be good..." Rioichi shook his head, and went to climb up higher to the top of his sushi shop to get a better view of the town.

He looked to the distance, eyes widen to see a massive group of dogs heavily armed trailing behind were cannons. Below he heard uproar of people running frantic for their lifes. He looked around to hopefully spot Naomi nearby, but didnt see her anywhere. He jumped down and went around town to hopefully find Tamaki. with no luck to find him either.

"Where are they..." Rioichi wondered worried. "Please don't be confronting them... Either of you."

Rioichi rushed off as fast he could towards coming dog army, he looked around for anyone. He stopped hearing a commotion and someone crying. Rioichi headed towards and stopped seeing a few the dogs cornering a small girl. He stared a moment realizing she was one of Naomi's students, the little shiba girl. He was about to make a move to go save her, but before he could something went fast past him and took them out.

Rioichi shook his head and looked up, eyes widen surprised to see it was Naomi.

Naomi sheathed the sword she had in hand, placing it to her side, and walked over to the girl and picked her up. "You ok Miya?"

Miya nodded and hugged her scared.

Naomi hugged back. "Let's get you back to your parents."

"N-naomi?" Rioichi said confused and Naomi turned to him. "What did you...?"

Naomi's ears backed. "Please keep it a secret from my father, Rioichi... I never wanted to do this but I know things are getting bad. And someone has to take charge. I'm sick and tired of being raised to be modest."

Naomi walked off with Miya in her arms. Rioichi was about to stop her but followed after. "Naomi... I won't tell Master Tama. Just this surprises me."

"It's just being a ninja." Naomi replied. "But I want to be a ninja that protect the people I care about and without having to kill either."

"Closest I think that's possible is with this." Rioichi said showing his cane. "Then again Master Tama uses a sword. When did you learn to?"

"Self-taught from watching others." Naomi answered and stopped hearing two shibas call out to Miya and she handed Miya over to them. "You're welcome. You all should leave quick to be safe."

She watched them quickly head off, she turned and went to head towards the dog army.

Rioichi grabbed her arm to stop her. "Naomi... Dont... Its really dangerous if you went for them. Just leave with everyone else, you'll be safe."

Naomi looked to him and pulled away, stepping back. "I'm sick and tired of hiding and running, Rioichi... I dont want to be a locked up princess anymore. I want to stand up for myself for once. Especially to protect my father."

"Naomi please... You cant take them on." Rioichi tried to change her mind. "I'll go on ahead. I'm sure your father is somewhere up there and I'm going to stop him before anything happens. Just do this for me... Please?"

He grabbed her by shoulders begging her, he really didnt want to see her hurt and Naomi saw that in his eyes.

Naomi's ears backed and she lowered her head. "Okay... You Just stay safe."

Rioichi smiled and nodded, before he could walk off Naomi grabbed him by the collar giving him a kiss to the lips. After breaking from the kiss she ran off with everyone else to leave the town. Rioichi stood there frozen a moment and a heavy blush went across his face.

He shook his head to regain his senses especially after some explosion were sent off. Rioichi growled lightly and headed off fast towards the coming army, heading up higher to get better view in hopes to soon spot Tamaki. Soon he spotted them, Tama and his patrol squad lining multiple streets to take on the army to protect the town. Rioichi headed on over, giving assistance taking out several of the enemies along the way.


	7. Chapter 7: Last Promise

Author Note: I more planned this to be a little different and it turned out like this. I wish I did WAY better. But sametime it was perfect.

* * *

Chapter 7: Last Promise

After taking out some of the trouble, Rioichi accompanied Tamaki and his group to take on the rest of the army. Looking down from the rooftops after some of the battle, looking for Tamaki, jumping down rushing to him taking out a few the were attacking from behind and went back to back with his fellow friend.

"It's interesting you came to assist us Rioichi." Tama said as the two pressed their backs against each other as the they were surrounded, he lowered about to pull out his sword to his side.

Rioichi clenched tight to his cane and lowered ready to fight as well. "How could I let my teacher have all the fun?"

"Heh. Always sticking your nose where it doesnt belong." Tama said lightly, once they made a move both made a move as well.

After a nice handful had been taken out and the two kept on their way fast and hiding to few chances. Rioichi peeked around the corner watching a couple nearby dogs walk past. Rioichi turned to Tama seeing him heavily catching his breath and clenching to his chest.

Rioichi went over closer to him said concerned. "Master Tama... Maybe you should-..."

Tamaki raised his hand to stop him mid-sentence. "I do not want to hear it, Rioichi..."

He took a deep breath and stood straight. "I can handle this perfectly fine. We can keep going."

Tama walked passed and looked around, Rioichi's ears backed even more concerned thinking to himself. 'He's been looking like he's been in so much pain lately...'

Rioichi watched him head off to another hide spot, and carefully followed behind. His ears kept twitching to something in the distance that was causing him to to nearly forgot what he was doing. But kept at the objective they were going for, to confront the leader behind the attack and stop this attack on the town.

Rioichi kept at staying close to Tama assisting him on the attack on the army, growing more and more concern after each battle as Tama seemed to only get worse. It was starting to scare Rioichi, especially when Tama nearly seemed to collapse and coughed hard. Rioichi ran over and rest his hand to his back.

"Master Tama... Maybe you should head back and leave with everyone..." Rioichi said. "Everyone is worried about you, this is too much for you to handle. I'll count on."

Tama shook his head. "No... It's my duty to protect this place no matter what. Ether it kills me or not. The ways of a samurai do not end by any other way then a sword." Tama stumbled a bit as he stood. "You wished to be a ninja, Rioichi. Not a samurai. The ways are different."

"I know, Naomi doesnt want me to do such things anymore for my age and health. But that doesnt stop my care for everyone in this town. Especially Naomi... And you Rioichi."

Rioichi eyes widen, watched as he nearly began to walk off and ran ahead and blocked his way. "I cant let you continue on, Master Tama... And I dont care if this isnt the time or place to be fighting about this... But I cant let you risk your life like this."

Tamaki stared surprised for what Rioichi was doing and shook his head. "Stubborn as before... I do NOT wish to draw my sword to you Rioichi to put my point across..."

"And I will not hesitate to fight back to stop you from continuing on..." Rioichi glared.

Tamaki sighed and shook his head more. "You have never been able to beat, Rioichi. What makes you think this be the any different beside my age and health? Living low to fight someone you respected so well all these years."

"You're the one who taught me of putting your own life before others. I place mine before yours." Rioichi said twirling his cane and attacked.

Tamaki sidestepped dodging Rioichi's attack, and kept dodging the more attacks he tried to pull.

Soon enough Tama did draw his sword to cause Rioichi to stumble back, standing straight he held the sword pointing it to Rioichi, as other hand still was holding to the sword's sheath. "I did not wish to be doing this, Rioichi... If you want to fight this badly, then so be it..."

Rioichi choked a bit to what he was doing to fighting Tamaki and shook his head giving a small growl and attacked at him again. Their sword and cane constantly clashed against each other knocking each other back each blow. Soon locking their weapons together trying to push each other back.

Before long, Hachike, the Akita and one of Tamaki's patrollers, heavily injured, stopped, seeing them in mid battle, ears backed he got between. "Please stop! I mean not to intrude on this battle. But the battle going on just got more severe. Naomi-chan had been captured by the enemies."

"W-what?" Tamaki and Rioichi wondered confused in shock.

Hachike bowed to Tama with full forgiveness... "We have tried to protect her... Even she tried to fight back... With no luck... We're sorry."

"No.. My beloved daughter..." Tamaki said falling to his knees, for a moment, shaking his head, getting up and walked off.

"Master Tama?" Hachike wondered.

"Keep Rioichi back and do not follow. I have to settle this and get her back." Tama said and continued off.

Rioichi looked to him, more shocked then before about to go after but was grabbed by the patrollers and held back. "M-Master Tama! You can't do this!"

Rioichi struggled in their grasps trying to get free.

Hachike looked to him feeling sorry. "We're sorry, Rioichi-san... Whatever Master Tama says we have to follow.."

Rioichi growled under his breath, clenching tight to his cane. He took a deep breath to calm down lightly, feeling their grasps had loosened up. He slipped through their grasps. A instantly took them out, and ran off following after Tamaki.

'Thinking it be easy to keep me back... Too many things have I learned and taught myself from my family...' Rioichi thought to himself climbing up higher to have an easier vantage point to follow, to the distance he spotted Naomi.

Rioichi growled and quickly went after, but upon getting there so was Tamaki aggressively taking out the army one by one. Rioichi charged after doing the same, Naomi struggled breaking free and took few out herself.

"Hmph. That's what you get for underestimating me." Naomi huffed, soon turning to RIoichi as he approached her. "Rioichi."

"Naomi..." Rioichi said in worried tone, soon becoming surprised as Naomi hugged him tight, he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry, Rioichi... This was my fault for being captured. I was trying to help out and things got a little out of hand." Naomi said, ears backed and lowered head.

"Your father is even here trying to save you cause of this. And he hasnt been doing good..." Rioichi shook his head.

Naomi choked scared soon turning to see Tamaki and ran to him. "Father!"

Rioichi watched standing there, ears suddenly perked and looked up as a giant wolf came out of nowhere jumping down and grabbed hold of Naomi, shoving Tama completely out of the way with brutal strength.

"Let me go, you overgrown mangy mutt!" Naomi said struggling and suddenly choke as his grip on her started to crush her.

"I'd keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut there if you want to keep living. Though I'm sure that fur of yours do just fine silent." The wolf growled and stopped as Rioichi attacked him getting his attention, only to cause him to growl deeper and more agitated. "You want to fight there scrawny rat?"

Naomi was simply tossed aside, Rioichi glared ready to fight him. With Rioichi being quick on his feet he was easily able to avoid the leaders trying to grab hold of him and countered in several attacks. After some nice amount of whacks the wolf shook his head, growling furious, as bckup soon arrived he and they all retreated. "This wont be last, Raccoon..."

Rioichi caught his breath and looked over seeing Naomi struggling lightly as she went over to Tamaki.

"F-Father...?" Naomi called out.

Tama sat up flinching in terrible pain. "Naomi... Glad you're all right."

Naomi smiled nearly about to cry and hugged him.

Rioichi helped them both up, he grew once again concerned as Tamaki was barely able to stand. "Master Tama..."

Tama looked up to him, as well Naomi her eyes widen as she seemed to nearly about to scream. Tama stood up fast and shoved Rioichi out of the way as one the dogs tried sneaking up behind with a sword slashing down on Tamaki. Rioichi fell back and looked up shocked on what just what happened. "T-Tama?"

Tama drew his sword knocking back the dog, causing him to stumble back and run off. Soon he collapsed, Naomi in panic running to him setting him up.

"F-father... Hang in there..." Naomi called out was really about to cry.

Tama raised his hand and touched her face. "Dont cry, Naomi... I've done my deeds."

Rioichi walked over and fell to his knees to his side. "Dont say those things..."

Tama untied his sword from his side, grabbing Rioichi's hands and handed him the sword. "A samurai lives and die by a sword... My age and health will make it impossible I continue long... I trust you Rioichi to continue your dreams. As well... protect... Naomi..."

Rioichi looked to the sword clinging to it tight. "I promise... Like I always have."

Rioichi's ears backed, as Tamaki seemed to have taken his last breath and fell to eternal slumber...

"Father..." Naomi cried and lowered her head resting it on him.

Rioichi kept a tight hold on the katana Tama gave him, nearly about to cry himself. "Why... After everything..."


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Vows

Author Note: After fighting back to back and concerned for Tamaki's health, Rioichi became targeted after the fight with the main leader of the dog army where Tamaki, the village's kindhearted samurai gave his life to save Rioichi's. Rioichi was gifted with Master Tamaki's pride sword, in hopes to keep living his dream and protect those dear to him.

Can Rioichi keep his promise to Tamaki to protect Naomi? Or will Rioichi just end up losing it cause the one person that had been there for him was now gone?

(WARNING: This chapter went WAY out there. I had this idea before and really wanted to write it so here it is.[also writes this at 6am to 7am .])

Chapter 8: Broken Vow

Rioichi's Pov:

'It greatly broke my heart, that the one person I looked up to since the beginning of wanting to be a ninja was gone before my very eyes... Risking his life for my own, and ended his suffering he been dealing with in pain... As I held his katana in my hands that first time... I was blinded and weakened... I let my own life began to slip away too as it shrouded in a dark vail... I wanted to end it all...'

Rioichi stood up and went to storm off furious. Naomi raised her head from her father's corpse, turning to Rioichi, frightened she stumbled after falling to her knees to him as she grabbed his arm.

"R-rioichi.. Please... Dont..." Naomi cried clinging tighter to his arm and shook her head. "Dont go fight them. I dont want to see you dead too... Please Rioichi. Lets all leave."

Rioichi pulled away from her. "I'm sorry... Naomi. But it must end."

Rioichi bolted off as Naomi tried to grab him again, she cried out to him in tears. "RIOICHI!"

Not long did dark black clouds rolled in covering the skies containing bright lightning that striked across the whole sky rumbling and crackling loudly in all directions. The rain began to heavily pour, Rioichi completely drenched form the rain stood there above a building where lots of voices were being heard seemingly having a good time though only were just the dog army. He carefully went down slipping inside, not long did the sounds became silences except one. The leader of the dog army scurried out falling to his knees, turning to Rioichi moving back.

"C-come on, you really be like this?" He said soon standing tall, huffing. "Just cause you got a sword would that mean anything more? All cause your master died, aws. Why not just cry about it." He taunted giving a laugh.

Rioichi pointed the sword close to his face. "And by my master's sword should you be put in your place... You've done enough around here. You've been hurting everyone. Especially Naomi."

"The pesky little fleabag, the girl shouldnt be working at the Geisha house for that. Though for sure she'd still make a fine rug elsewhere with that beautiful coat of hers same for her old man." The wolf growled and tried to go grab Rioichi.

Rioichi suddenly vanished appearing behind him, crossing his cane and sword attacking him. The wolf seemingly roared in pain, shaking his head as a trail of bleed ran down his face from where the sword slashed. Rioichi stared to the katana lightly dripping from the blood, he shook his head and started to trembling.

"Heheheh. Starting to wimp out... Is that all he taught you?" The wolf kept taunting.

"J-just shut up..." RIoichi aid clenching tight to his two weapons, shaking his head to not let him get in his mind.

"The mighty samurai of this town was a pathetic weak old coward huh?" He continued. "And you, master chef, hah. Bet it was your food that killed him not my men."

"I said SHUT UP!" Rioichi yelled and attacked again really furious as a lightning bolt stroke directly in town.

Not far Naomi limped towards the clearing where they were they were fighting. Her eyes widen to see the wolf barely standing covered in slashing snickering.

"D-did Rioichi really do this?" Naomi asked herself in shock, she looked over to Rioichi seeing him trembling, Naomi began to tremble herself terrified. "H-He doesnt even seem like himself."

"Come on Raccoon boy! You even have what it takes to take me out, weakling!" the wolf continued to taunt Rioichi. "I want to see you taint that Master's blade and curse you. You've done the damage finish it. Doesnt mean you'll run from it."

Rioichi posture holding the blade, shaking his head trying to resist. "This is for Master Tama... And Naomi..."

"Rioichi no..." Naomi shook her head, and watched as he charged at the wolf. "Stop... STOP!"

But as she yelled out to Rioichi, and he began to regain his sense eyes widen seeing the blade stabbed into the wolf. He pulled out the blade and the wolf dropped forward motionless.

Rioichi stepped back and breathed heavy and looked to his hands, and eyed the blood soaked blade. "W-what... What am I doing... What have I done...?"

He looked over seeing Naomi seeing the terror in her eyes, Rioichi's ears backed becoming terrified and ran off. Few minutes later deeper in the village, Rioichi slowly walked dragging the katana's blade to the ground, as he approached what he thought was the one place to run to... The secret area where he and Tama spent most their days before... Only instead beautiful, it was lit in a blaze of fire and blackened ashes. Rioichi's eyes widen to the damage, he walked to the centered tree, and placed his hand to the charred bark, staring up to its petalless branches.

"Master Tama..." Rioichi said and lowered his head resting it to the truck of the tree. "My whole family lineage... I've failed you. Please forgive me..."

Rioichi rested his back against it, stabbed the katana to the ground beside him, as he slid down curling up and began to cry. "Why did I become blinded to seek revenge so sudden...? I've even went against my family vows... As well to keep those safe... and only became a threat to them... I'm sorry..."


	9. Chapter 9: Renewal

Author Note: This is it the final chapter. Strange how my other stories are like three times larger then this one and this is just short [in my sense xD] Rioichi fights the leader of the do army once again and ends up breaking his promises and family's vows. Not only that the special training area he and Tamaki used to train in has burnt down from the thunderstorm. Leaving Rioichi more in a depression state then he wants to be in.

* * *

Chapter 9: Renewal

As the next day arrived and sun began to peer through some clouds, calling away the rain. Naomi looked around the village frantically for Rioichi.

"Rioichi!" She called out worried and kept looking. "Where could he be...? Wait I wonder if maybe."

She headed off and ended up to the secret training area. She looked around and noticed Rioichi there under the tree fast asleep. She carefully walked over, stopping seeing the still blood soaked blade there beside him. She shook her head and got closer to Rioichi, kneeling down to him and pulled back his hood waking him up.

Rioichi opened his eyes and looked up to her. "Naomi?"

Naomi smiled and hugged him. " I'm glad you're okay."

She nuzzled to his neck and hugged him tighter. "Please come home..."

Rioichi lowered head and shook his head. "I cant go back... Not after what I done..."

Naomi sat back and looked at him, soon kissing him to the lips. "Who I see is the same Rioichi I fell in love with."

Rioichi was shocked from the sudden kiss from Naomi as a blush went across his face. "I cant..."

Naomi glared and rested her forehead against his. "Rioichi Cooper... I say you can and I know well my dad says you can too... What happened was just a mistake. Yeah you cant go back but you can still live on and make things better for everyone else."

Rioichi's eyes turned away and looked to the blade, he really felt bad for what he did. He wished he didnt do it and wished there was a way to make it right. Could the future really change for him to cover it up?

"Rioichi. Noone knows you did it except me... And I promise you on my life, that noone will know it happened. Just be the ninja and sushi chef you always are?" Naomi asked.

He looked to her eyes as she smiled, something inside him began to change and made him feel better. He pressed his head against hers and smiled. "Arigato, Naomi-san."

* * *

'As time passed, the sword was cleaned and kept safe. But with more heists I been pulling off as a ninja thief. I've carried it along with me just to have Master Tama close by. Never did I really use it, I honored my family vows and secrets after all of it, and came to soon forget that dark time. If it wasnt for the Gin Kitsune, Naomi. Who knows what would have become of me. My life gradually got better with the success of my sushi shop as well did Naomi's as she became a teacher for the kids in the village. She taught them many things, even filled their little heads a story about ninja that dedicated his life for others.

She always had a smile on her face day after day, never once have I seen her cry again. A girl with a brave heart was something I cherished as she was there by my side.

Even our relationship had began to grow much stronger. Had she become my wife? Well... Sorta. Did we even have kids? Heheheh. Very interesting kids at that. But its been a few years since I seen them, I have no idea where they are and how they been. But my story doesnt end, cause I've met very interesting Raccoons that's been a really big help. A fellow ninja always has each other back, or as we Coopers say a fellow Cooper has another Coopers back.

I've grown older and wiser these days. Enjoying my dreams since the beginning. As well the new dream of protecting this place I call home, Even after I retired my cane to the family vault.'

* * *

Rioichi headed out one morning and heads to the secret training area looking around. Seeing the tree that center still charred. Walking around it he stopped noticing a small sapling growing inside where the lightning had struck it years before, soon a smile went across his face.

Rioichi placed his hands together and bowed lightly. "Master... I thank you for everything. I will not disappoint you ever again."

" Rioichi." a familiar voice called out his name.

Rioichi turned to seeing Naomi stand there, a little raccoon girl ran to Rioichi into his arms. He picked her up, lifting her up high.

"My have you grown. up so much." Rioichi said and hugged her.

"Daddy, wish you came with us the ocean was huge!" His daughter said and stretched out her arms trying to show how big it was and nearly fell from his arms.

"Was it now, Henriette?" Rioichi wondered as Naomi walked.

"After seeing the ocean she wouldnt stop talking about it." Naomi giggled.

Henriette nodded with a smile to her face. "We saw ships too. Someday I want to be on one those ships and sail that ocean."

"Its a big dream, as big the ocean itself, Henriette. But as a Cooper our dreams are big, I'm sure someday you will cross the ocean." Rioichi said. "And this might be time to finally teach you the ways of the Cooper family."

"Ways of the Cooper?" Henriette questioned.

"The golden rules, we steal from other thieves and protect those innocent and who we care about most." Rioichi answered. "As well depend on others for help if needed. Cause there's some things we cant do alone."

RIochi placed Henriette to her feet and she looked at him, watching him walk around thinking. "Just where to start with this training."

Naomi sat down nearby and watched them. "How about sword fighting? I've heard something about pirates and they like to be sword fighters."

"Pirates?" Rioichi wondered. "Sword fighting... I'm sure there be a much better way then that. Besides the Coopers always has a cane on hand, its what makes us who we are. We'll make you your own cane someday, Henriette. For now maybe can work small."

* * *

From that day, Rioichi trained Henriette in the special training area. Henriette had grown to like the small sized sai canes. More years passed she grown fast and nearly as skilled as Rioichi. Her cane was a dagger that strapped to her side. To her young age of fourteen, Rioichi hated to see that she wanted to head off to the ocean again and begin her adventure as the next cooper.

* * *

Time continued to pass, Rioichi headed to his special place at the training area, checking how the sapling was growing. It was much bigger over the time that past.

"You really are growing quite a bit. Someday you'll watch over this place just like the one before you." Rioichi said. "I hope Henriette someday comes back to see you."

Rioichi walked to the other side of the tree, took the sword from his side, holding it in his arms resting it to his shoulder, as he leaned back against the old tree and slid down smiling and closed his eyes.

A rumble of thunder was heared from the distance, Rioichi opened his eyes after a closer flash and rumble, looking up seeing a owl before him.

"My ancestors have mentioned about you in their stories... You came to end my life like you did theres." Rioichi stood up and drew his ninjato(katana/sword). "I will NOT fall that easy."

The owl laughed. "You foolish like the rest of the Coopers. Its your death wish."

* * *

Naomi looked around outside as the wind started to blow in the incoming storm.

"Rioichi, should of been home by now." Naomi said to herself growing concerned and went off to go find him. "Rioichi?"

She stopped frozen to see Rioichi heavily injured nearly to shreds, pinned down by the owl. The owl about to finish off Rioichi, turned to look to Naomi. He snickered stepping off Rioichi and started after her.

"R-rioichi." Naomi cried stepping back about to run.

Rioichi used his sword struggling to get up. "Na-...Naomi..."

The owl spread it wings and went to attack Naomi, Rioichi growled and got between them, using his sword to block the owl trying to push him back, But the owl raised up one its feet digging his talons into Rioichi, causing Rioichi to flinch in intense pain.

"I... Will not let you harm Naomi..." RIoichi glared, trembling from his pain still trying hard to fend off the giant bird, but he fell to one knee.

'My life... Began slipping away cause of this bird that have taken many my ancestors life... And started to take mine. But I remembered all the things my Master taught me in placing ones life before everyone else to save and protect them... With every last bit of strength I had left... I wanted to rid this Cooper burden...'

Rioichi regained his footing and pushed the owl back, and swung it making the bird let go of him and fly up, flapping his large wings, staring down to him. "I leave you to die, Cooper. I'll let your precious girl live. Without you there be not another Cooper."

After that he flew off, Rioichi lowered his sword watching him fly off. Before he knew it his head suddenly felt light and he collapsed. Naomi ran over trying to catch him as he fell.

"R-rioichi!" Naomi cried and turned him fully on to his back, and touched his face. "Rioichi... I hate to ask... Is this it?"

Rioichi turned lightly towards her seeing she wanted to cry, he reached up and wiped her tears, she grabbed his hand, rubbing her face to his palm.

"I love you, Naomi..." Rioichi said and closed his eyes.

Naomi lowered his hand down. "I love you too, Rioichi..."

Tears start to run down her face as she planted a kiss to his lips one last time, and felt that he completely slipped away into death. She laid her head to his chest and continued to cry.

Days had passed since Rioichi's death, Naomi constantly kept at trying to maintain the special area in good shape. The place began to flourish in its old natural beauty, to a surprise the old burnt tree began to mysteriously bud and bloom. Naomi looked down to the sword that was stabbed into the ground on top a dirt mound.

The wind suddenly blew through the area in a gentle cool breeze picking a flower to one the nearby bushes and landed to her head.

She touched the flower and smiled. "I'm guessing that this was from, Rioichi. I love you too. Just watch over this place from where you are okay? I'm sure the future Coopers would enjoy your guidance in spirit."

* * *

Author note: Hey everyone, If you enjoyed the story, feel free to follow me. I have a story after this about Henriette if anyone is interested. I still love to hear any comments overall of this whole story.


End file.
